A document search engine typically includes content indexes that facilitate efficient and accurate information retrieval. For example, an enterprise search system typically ingests content and processes the content to generate content indexes that are optimized for quick lookups to thereby facilitate users querying the enterprise search system. To cope with large volumes of data, multiple search engines containing multiple content indexes are often needed. This often leads to the use of a federated search engine to distribute queries between search engines and to aggregate results. With respect to data analysis control, the choice of a search engine to process a search is typically based on the date that the content is ingested into the enterprise search system. For example, in order to extend the enterprise search system to cope with ever-increasing volume of data, distribution of the content being ingested is typically based on the date that the content is ingested. This allows for the addition of new empty search engines, without the need to re-distribute already indexed content.